1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an identification label and a manufacturing method therefor, and in particular to an identification label that identifies if a product carrying the label has been put in contact with water/humidity and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. The Related Arts
In the modern society, the relationship between a seller of a product and a buyer is not just one selling and one buying. After service and maintenance of the product sold are also obligations of the seller/manufacturer. A lot of merchandises, such as electronic products, electrical devices, and mechanical devices, are nowadays subject to quality guarantee, which includes a given period of free maintenance. Such a free maintenance entitles the purchasers maintenance and repairing of flaw products and/or parts without charge to the purchasers. This ensures that the general consumers may always obtain products of acceptable quality for operation of at least an acceptable period of time without failure, or replacement will be done.
Although the buyer is entitled free maintenance/repairing or even replacement of flow or malfunctioning products, such a privilege is subject to limitation that the buyer is not using the products in a malignantly or damaging the product on purpose. However, it is often difficult to identify if the failure of a product is caused by malignant use or by inherent flaws and disputes regarding responsibility may be resulted.
Taking electronic products as an example, such as a mobile phone, the mobile phone is carried by a user and due to being small in size, the mobile phone is easy to drop into for example water and thereby damaged. The water penetrating into the mobile phone or electronic device may be vaporized, leaving no evidence of how the device is damaged. The manufacturer often has to take the responsibility of free maintenance/repairing of the device for such a situation and this causes the manufacturers significant economic loss.
On the other hand, the global weather is getting worse year by year and accidental floods often occur all over the world. The flood is sometimes caused by very heavy rain in a short period. This often prevents people to move their stuffs to high altitude timely so that their properties are often flooded and undesirably soaked in water. These properties, such as electronic devices or automobiles, once being soaked in water, are easy to recover outside appearance thereof after being dried. However, proper functioning is not always guaranteed for those flooded devices. This flooded device may be sold malignantly without disclosing the fact of being flooded. This certainly causes economic loss of the buyers of the potentially-malfunctioning flooded devices.